Twin Mix-Ups
by LoveShipper
Summary: Mix-Ups seem to happen when Laura comes to visit her "twin" but also fun times occur. Stupid summary but hopefully it is better then I think. Please enjoy and review.Fluff ahead


I got this idea while watching "iCarly" episode "iTwins". I hope you guys enjoy this idea and don't think "aw man not another story with this plot" I tried to keep it fresh and new. I also hope that you guys don't think this is as lame as I fear it turned out to be, according to me. Hope you guys enjoy it; it will be Auslly with a touch of Raura so please review. I don't own anybody but the plot and of course the characters I make up.

"I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
And it's starting to feel good, hey  
All right now  
And it's starting to feel good  
Yeah, oh, yeah  
And it's starting to feel good"

Laura Marano belted out this oldie-but-a-goodie,catchy and upbeat-destined-to-put-a smile-on-your-face- and-cheer- you-up-instantly song at the top of her lungs as her fingers danced on the steering wheel. She was really really excited; she had a few days free from work so she had decided to surprise her "twin" Ally Dawson and hopefully be able to spend the weekend with her and her friends.

Ever the little Goody-Goody, she made sure that her private karaoke session, the volume of the radio (it needed to be loud enough that Laura felt a part of the music as it surrounded her) and the whistling which signaled a text message was in coming from her phone wasn't interferring with her paying attention to the road and all the other cars on the highway. She didn't want to start an accident because she was having too much fun to pay attention to her job of being an attentive and safety conscious driver.

When Laura pulled into Marino High School's parking lot and parked, she picked up her flip phone to find text messages from her boyfriend of a year Ross as well as her best friends\co-stars Raini and Calum which instantly made her smile and miss them even if she had only seen them 3 hours ago at the airport.

_Though I will be seeing "them", well to be accurate their dopplegangers so they aren't really be that far away. This weekend will go fast and I will be back in LA before I know it. I can't wait to see Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez again, texting them isn't the same as seeing them face to face. _

Laura's Romeo: "Even though you have only been gone a couple of hours, I miss you so so so much. Heck I started to miss you the second you left my arms. I feel like a part, a big part, of my heart, is missing and my arms are empty which makes me a sad boy, according to my loving family. This is me right now ;( but when I see you again this will be me: :D. Enjoy your "twinsies" time with Ally and I will be waiting lips pursed and arms out for your return. Counting down the hours until your return. Love you. 3"

RainySkies: "Hey girl. Miss you already, the set needs your femininity touch to deal with the boys and all their boyness :).Of course I don't miss you as much as your lovestruck boyfriend who is pouting around the set right now ;). Though I know you will have a blast and a half with Ally and will come back with lots of stories about the boys dragging the girls into their mischief and childish antics. Hey that sounds familiar :) Say hey to Trish and the boys for me. See you soon. Love ya girl."

CopperTop: "Hellloooo Laur. Hope your plane ride was enjoyable and the featured movie made you do that adorable little snort laugh. Hope the drive there had limited traffic jams or bad drivers cause knowing you there will a karaoke party for one while being our lovable safety first officer. ;) Could you give a "what's up?" to Dez from me? Hope you got there safely and are getting your mischief on. Talk to you later when you get home."

"Good Morning. I was hoping that I could see Ally Dawson. She doesn't know I am here. I was wanting to surprise her so could you please not let her know I'm here, just page her saying that she is needed in the office. Thank you." Laura said with her prettiest and most polite smile. She just hoped she was giving off an "I'm innocent and would never think of hurting any of the students. You can trust me" vibe or she could be asked to leave and then her surprise for Ally would have to be re-thought of; maybe a planned surprise at A&amp;A Music Factory would have been more appropriate and less stressful for her to have planned then coming to the school.

Mrs Hunter; the secretary, just gave Laura a puzzled and then an inquired look before putting on an "I'm not amused so stop playing this game with me" look. "Ms Dawson, I don't know who put you up to this little prank, probably Mr Moon or Mr Wade, but I do not find it amusing in the slightest bit.

You are an A+ student who shouldn't be running around the school playing childish pranks, that is more your boyfriends and his best friends' kind of thing. So please kindly go back to class where you belong and let me do my job. If you do, I will forget this episode ever happened. That seems fair" Before dismissing her, with a turn of her wheelie chair back to the computer to continue her typing.

"Actually Mrs Hunter, there has been an innocent misunderstanding; my name is Laura Marano not Ally Dawson. It is a common error; we look and act identical so it is only natural that we are mistaken for each other. If you would only page Ally, I will gladly get out of your hair." For some reason Laura was determined to make this lady understand that she wasn't Ally playing a trick on her and possibly ruining her perfect student record but her words fell on deaf ears so she decided to try and find Ally herself.

First Laura tried the usual places to find Ally; and herself in her spare time if she was honest; aka the comfortable lounge chair in the entire library and of course the music room where she couldn't help herself but feel the pull to make some beautiful music on the piano before continuing the journey. She sat herself down on the piano bench, wishing she had a handsome blonde sitting beside in her personal bubble right now, and started to play one of the songs she was writing for her very first album. She tried very hard to sing and play as quietly as she could, not to disturb the other students in the nearby classrooms but apparently she did. Whoops.

"Wow that was so beautiful Dawson. Is that one of your singles for an upcoming album? I hope so cause if all the songs are like those ones, it will fly off the shelves and make you super didn't you tell us that you had a beautiful voice? Where have you been hiding it girl? Huh those aren't the clothes you were wearing in Science class? Why did you change? Totally cute outfit by the way." commented a girl about her age wearing blue jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt came sauntering in, interupting Laura's singing, with a group of her friends.

Laura was getting a little tired of explaining the mix-up. Plus these nice comments and questions should be addressed to Ally to boost her self esteem about being signed by Ronnie Ramone and starting to record her cd. She was so nervous hoping that everyone will be able to see her extreme talent and love of music through her music like she has always wanted since she was a little girl. Not that Laura wasn't hoping she got the same reaction from her fans when it came to her own music career.

_I already knew that Ally and I were extremely similiar, so much that we could be the same girl separated into two girls; one soul in two bodies. But come on, you would think people would know the difference between us, they have only been going to school with Ally since kindergarten. Here we go again with the explaining. _"Thank you. You will have to ask Ally about an album being in the works, I know she got signed by Ronnie Ramone and has been working her little butt off in the recording studio so a cd might be in the works. Don't quote me on that though. Speaking of Ally, do you know where she is?"

She didn't get an answer before Austin, Trish and Dez came walking in. "Laura! I thought that was you we are you doing here? What a surprise! Too bad Ally has her English test right now. She is gonna be so happy to see you. What have you been up to?" they greeted the young woman with hugs, questions and statements. Laura was about to answer when some guy, ironically named Guy, scoffed and said: "Gheeze Moon, you would think by now you would be able to recognize your girlfriend? You are caught staring at her all dewy and lovestruck enough times.

How long are you guys going to go on with this facade? You aren't fooling anyone. We know this is Ally, you know this is Ally so make with the nauseous kisses and acting all in love. By the way could you two keep your love at home and away from school. Because of you two being all lovey dovey,my girlfriend now expects me to be the same way with her which will totally hurt my rep. I am a manly man who is too much of a man to show his emotions to anyone let alone a chick. So try to keep up this game of not knowing Ally when she is right in front of you but know this; there is no Laura and soon everyone will know it cause I Guy Richardson are never wrong."

"Ok one hurtful comment; I would think I would know who I am, I have been myself for the last 19 years so I should know. Two: awww no matter how many times I see or hear about it, it always makes my heart melt to hear that Ally and you are head over heels in love. Though to be honest you guys have "secretly" been in love for years so it is about time that you guys are able to show the world how in love you two are.

This is according to the many gushings of your girlfriend and best friend through many 2 am text sessions; I am probably just as bad with mine and Ross's relationship so I shouldn't talk. And lastly, next time I see Ally I am so getting a "twinsies" picture to prove to everyone that I actually do exist and there is no game, whatever game anyone thinks is going on." Laura quipped as she gathered her stuff to leave the room and hopefully find the young lady she kept getting mistaken for.

Laura was telling the gang about her upcoming summer 2015 CD and World Tour when she accidentally bumped into someone whose textbooks, binders and pencil case were dropped and scattered all over the floor. Laura and the other person instantly collapsed onto their knees to pick up the fallen items and both saying with the same voice at the same time. "Sorry. Here let me help you." It took both girls only a second to realize who the other girl was, then shrieks could be heard, probably from all the way across campus.

Among with the squeals and shrieks of joy and happiness, the girls stood up and glomped onto each other in a big bear hug complete with swaying as the adorable rambling started: "OMG this is a surprise!" "How long have you been here?", "I missed you so much.", "It is so good to see you face to face." and "How long are you staying?". The audience's reaction to the happy scene in front of them was mixed; of course Austin, Trish and Dez had happy, excited and "aww they are so cute together" faces.

Guy and his friends who had discreetly followed them, in case there was an option for more razzing, had their mouths and eyes open wide. They kept doing double takes between the two girls, not really believing that there really were two young ladies who looked identical right in front of them. Their observations were confirmed with Trish going: "Told ya! Never doubt me again Mama doesn't lie" and Austin: " Like you said, I know my Ally cause I am a lovesick fool and proud of it. Now that we all know the truth, let me introduce you to Laura Marano, who is more then real and is an actual person."

"Ok I get it. No reason to rub the fact that I was wrong, for once in my lifetime of awesomeness, I can see there are two beautiful girls with my own eyes. I will be the bigger man, as usual, and apologize to Laura, I was wrong, these people who you probably call friends were right. Now that is over, we would like to invite Ms Laura to a party at my house tonight and if you come, you can bring your friends." Paul tried to gloss over his embarassment at actually being wrong and of course getting his flirt on, hey Laura was a beautiful young lady and he was a really handsome and a catch of a guy, what guy wouldn't take the chance to flirt with her?

" I accept your apology and no hard tempting as that sounds, I don't think so. I would like to spend my first night here having some girl time with Ally and Trish. Being around drunk, grabby people is not my cup of tea. Plus I have a boyfriend so please stop flirting with me, it will never work on me." Laura said as politely as she could but was actually shuddering inside at having to go to a party with drunk strangers and feeling uncomfortable all night, even if she was with Ally and their friends. She would actually like to enjoy her weekend thank you very much.

The girls' night started off like a normal sleepover; the girls got into their pjs and "ohhed", cried and were on the edge of their seats during the main couple's struggles and obstacles in their marriage and "awwd" at all the romantic scenes between the two sweethearts as they watched " The Vow". Then Ally french braided Laura's hair while Trish painted her nails where all this was done with face masks and cotton balls in between each toe, it was time for a "serious" discussion of a favorite talk between girls aka the special guys in their lives.

Trish: "Well there is this guy at school; Chase. He is so different from any other guy I have ever met; I mean he is cuter then any of the guys at our school and he actually has the personality to back up that cute exterior. He actually encourages me to be my lovable sassy, opinionated and fiesty self cause he likes that in a woman; a true sense of self worth. I like that he will never try to change me into his perfect girl; I already seem to be.

I like him so much that I find myself becoming a giddy, smiley, eager to talk or see him every chance I get, lovestruck goofball, no offense to you Ally. I really like hanging out with him, he is so fun to be around that I actually go to school with a smile on my face.I just hope he likes me as much as I like him cause if not, his butt will be kicked for leading me on then I will bawl my eyes out on Ally's shoulders when I get away from prying eyes"

Laura: "Aww our little Trishy is in love. I am so proud. (pretends to wipe a tear only to have a pillow be thrown at her) Hmm I got to talk to Alan and see if they can bring Chase into the show, just for you girlie. Oh goody now it is my time to gush about my guy, not that I don't already do that without warning. Just ask Vanessa or my co-stars and they will say gushing about Ross Lynch is one of my hobbies.

All I can say is that in all of my wildest dreams, as a child dreaming of my Prince Charming, I never thought I would find my soulmate and the man of my dreams in not only my co-star but also one of my best friends. But gosh darn it am I glad that I did, I love him so much. It was like Ross was made only for me and I couldn't have asked for a better man to fall head over heels for. Fingers crossed but I think I might have found the man I will one day marry. Ok I am done gushing, for now."

Ally: "I thank God every minute of every day that he brought Austin into my life. It is like my life didn't really start until Austin came drumming into my life and turned it upside down in a good definitively broke me out of my comfort zone and made me a better woman. The woman I always wanted to be but was too scared to do something to make it or make my dreams come true, Austin helped me achieve all my dreams with his constant and unconditional support, love and encouragement.

Even though we are young, I know that Austin and I have everlasting love that will last through anything and everything that life throws at us from fan girls spewing hate at me for daring to fall in love with Austin, paparazzi making up lies or prying into our personal life for a story to make money or their 15 minutes of fame to the stresses of growning up and life in general. Like Austin always says: "Our love is timeless and will never ever change". I love him so much,more then I ever thought a person could ever love another."

All the girls sighed lovesickenly as the thought and faces of the boys they love so much floated into their minds then it was time for the fun to continue. This included a lot of selfies on their phones to be treasured later and possibly shared with their fans online. The pictures were of funny faces, silly poses and of course sweet smiles. There were of course karaoke of oldies and 2000's songs which included Austin and Ally songs and of course lots of laughs, teasing and talking all through the night. When all the ladies were too tired to keep their eyes open any longer they snuggled into their sleeping bags in Ally's living room floor to take a trip to dreamland at 2 am.

Since the next day was one of the sunniest as well as the hottest, you could see the heat steam up from the sidewalk as well as the heatwaves in the thick hot air, it was beach day. It seemed like everyone in Miami had escaped to the beach to battle the heat so it took Austin,Ally, Laura, Trish and Dez what seemed like a long, stifling and energy zapping walk up the beach to find a space big enough for their stuff. Finally they found the "perfect" space with shade being made by a cluster of tall trees as well as their beach umbrellas.

"Ally Dawson, in no way are you gonna spend a beautiful day like this reading, no matter how page turning or really good the book is. If I have to piggyback you all day for you to have fun then I will do it. Don't think I won't cause I want my girl to have loads of fun with her boyfriend and best friends." Austin playfully collapsed onto the blanket beside Ally as she got herself comfortable and pulled out her latest book, his chin on her shoulder already tugging playfully on the book trying to take it from her.

"Aww I want to have fun too but my book is just getting to the climax where it reaches it's best part, I need to know what happens next or it will drive me crazy. So I will make you a deal, let me finish this chapter and then I am all yours for the rest of the afternoon. Kay?" Ally said, eyes not leaving her book but hand coming to rest on his head to run her hands through his soft and playable hair to re-assure him she was telling the truth. She knew her boyfriend as soon as she spoke, he would ignore her wishes, scoop her up and dump her into the ocean, no matter if he would get "paid back" afterwards.

She was so knew her guy, within a few minutes of her speaking, Austin grabbed her book and taunting her with: "Here Ally-cat. Here girl. Come and get your book. Good girl." while running backwards. When Ally did come after him till they both were shin deep in the cool ocean, he held her to him with one arm while the other arms held the book over her head, as Ally tried to jump up to reach her book with of course difficulty: " Austin Moon! Give me that book! Or this Ally-cat will show you her claws"

With Ally so close to him, Austin couldn't resist the pull to kiss Ally so he did; a soft, sweet, romantic and pouring his emotions into that one gesture kind of kiss as he tossed the book to Dez that way he could wrap his arms around Ally's waist to get her even closer. Only the teasing whoops and hollers from their friends and the "Get a room!" or "There are kids here, control yourselves!" comments from others on the beach split their lips apart, not very far though as Austin still had enough room to whisper in her ear: "It is your fault; you are just too kissable that I couldn't resist myself."

"Oh really Mr Sauve well then I guess I should keep kissing you so you won't have to fight your guy urges not to kiss me" Ally closed her eyes as she slowly drew her lips closer to his making Austin close his own eyes but he didn't get his kiss instead he got a splash of water against his legs coupled with a very familiar adorable and playful giggle. When he openned his eyes, he saw Ally a few feet away from him laughing behind her hands and eyes dancing. With a mock horrified look Austin ran after her with a: "Hey get back here Missy! I want my kiss!".

While Austin chased a still laughing and throwing out teasing remarks Ally, Laura, Trish and Dez stood up and chased after them, all ready for the playful water fight that was sure to follow. Austin had reached Ally by then and had her in a bear hug, tickling her before picking her up to hold her upside down and threaten to duck them both. He tried to fake drop her a couple of times but the last time he tried, Ally held on tight around his neck causing them both to topple into the water but they both popped up laughing and started a water fight that their friends soon joined in. It was boys against girls as people jostled, tickled, jumped onto someone's back or splashed each other to win the battle of the gender until they were all tired out.

Good thing it was lunch time so they all dried off then through bits of food and laughter they talked about everything and anything from Ally and Laura's upcoming music careers to the happenings at the A&amp;A Music Factory. Then after lunch it was time for a playful and sometimes not so coordinated but laughing it off game of beach volleyball- girls against boys with Trish being the judge or a group game of frisbee before it was time for another swim, an actual swim in the ocean this time before packing up for a rehearsal for Ally's CD premiere party 4 weeks from now.

"Let me get straight to the point; this CD premiere is shaping out to be one of the biggest ones I have managed yet and we just started putting it together; 100 people are on the guest list and the number is rising with each ring of the telephone. So we need to practice all and every one of your songs as many times as it takes until I am satisfied. We will be practicing with you first then with the background singers and dancers.

This event needs to blow everyone away, as it will mean more CD selling and more fans of you which I know is what you really want to happen so everything including you have to be perfect and on cue. Ok let's hear "Feels Like Home"." Ronnie Ramone stated as he looked over his clipboard of Ally's songs and spoke into the headset to the light and sound directors to make sure the lights and sound worked perfectly.

2 hours later, Laura could tell that Ally's energy level was starting to deplete and since this was the last song of the night, she thought she needed to do something to help her "twin" out and do what she could to make her smile. "Hey Dawson, I challenge you to a sing off. Do you know this song?" before starting to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with all her might and heart, really getting into the song. Ally couldn't help herself but softly sing along to the one woman anthem before issuing her own song challenge: "Man I Feel Like a Woman".

Soon enough the boys joined in with "Barbie Girl", Laura, Ally and Trish doing the girls part and Austin and Dez doing the boys. Dez still filming the entire impromptu karaoke party as he sang along, everyone was having a blast singing at the top of their lungs (even if they didn't know all the words to every song) and loving every moment of this playful and entertaining moment with best friends.

"Not to stop the fun times guys and girls. But the venue has to close, it is 10pm after all, so go home to continue your little party. I will see you Ally tomorrow night for another rehearsal so please don't stay up until the wee hours of the morning.I want a fully rested and energetic young lady tommorrow all ready to work. Good night everybody." Mr Ramone interjected into the young people's fun as the lights were being shut off one by one and the doors were being locked.

The next day was a little sad cause later that day Laura had to go home to LA but that didn't mean that Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez wouldn't try to make her last day as fun as possible and filled with lots more memories and fun activities. Though that might be a little difficult as there were a number of classes and lessons scheduled that day which Laura gladly helped out with; she is always having fun when it has to do with making music or sharing that love with the next generation.

The kids were overjoyed to have a famous singer and actress to teach them how to play music instruments and there was only a couple of freak outs: "OMG you're Laura Marano!" "I have seen all the episodes of "Austin&amp;Ally". "Team Auslly for the win!" "I can't believe that Laura Marano is going to teach me how to play the piano!" and "You are even more beautiful in person."

Soon the A&amp;A Music Factory was once again filled with music though there were some notes that were soured by the newness of learning that instrument. But it was a successful day where every student left confident in their abilities with promises to practice as much as they could until their next lesson.

Soon it was 6pm which meant it was time for Laura to go to the airport for LA. "I already miss you terribly and you haven't left yet. Even though I know you have to go home, I wish you could stay longer. Please text me when you get home so I know you got home safely.

Say hi to Ross, Raini and Calum for us and take care yourself." Ally said as she held on tight to Laura like a lifeline for a shipwreck victim, she didn't want to ever let go. Austin had to gently and lovingly remind her that Laura really had to go; her plane was just called over the P.A.

With one more quick hug Laura lelft, walking backwards yelling "Text you tonight. Miss you already" and blowing the trio kisses. She almost walked into the double doors leading to the tunnel she was so busy saying goodbye. Ally could feel the sadness welling up inside her threatening to come out in the form of tears, she already missed Laura.

Though having Austin wrap his arms around her waist while kissing the crown of her head and Trish and Dez rubbing her arms and back in comfort and understanding helped calm her down. _That does it, as soon as I can scrounge up enough Air Miles and money I am booking a flight to LA to see my "twinsie" playing me on TV, how wierd will that be to see, to see Laura play me? _

_A little weird but also super duper cool. I know that Ross and Laura don't have to "act" in love, that is just them normally so they have Austin and mine's relationship down pact. High five them. I am glad I got some Laura-Ally time. I should send her, her boyfriend and besties an invitation to the CD premiere, yup that is what I am gonna do. And I am going to make the invitation extra pretty just for her and I hope she can come, it would make the premiere that much more special if she was there to support me. _


End file.
